Provideo S.A.
Cr 7B #126-27, Bogotá |servicios = Doblaje al español Subtitulaje Post-producción |pais_ubicacion = Colombia |estado = Activo }} Provideo TV (también conocida como Provideo S.A.) es una empresa dedicada a la producción y post-producción de televisión comercial. También se dedica al doblaje al español neutro y al subtitulaje. Esta compañía con múltiples facetas esta ubicada en Bogotá, Colombia. Trabaja actualmente para importantes canales internacionales como Cartoon Network, National Geographic Channel, Nickelodeon, ZAZ y Hallmark Channel. Clientes como Televix, Southern Star, Mondo TV, TV Loonland, Leda Films, British Broadcasting Corporation, Polar Star, HIT Entertainment, MTV Networks, Discovery Comunications, FOX, Power y DiC Entertainment. Trabajos Anime *Basquash! *Black Jack *Heroman *Hunter x Hunter *Idaten Jump *Kaleido Star *Kiba *Kid Músculo *La leyenda de Robin Hood *Meteoro X *Mew Mew Power *Princesa Licca *Sakura Wars *Thunder Jet *Web Diver *Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Series animadas *Caballos encantados *Cubitos *Cubix *El Show Secreto *El show de Underdog *El rincón de Crawford *Escuadrón Dino *Evolución *Finley el bombero *G.I. Joe: Sigma 6 *La patrulla de Zula *La pradera de los sueños *Las aventuras de A. R. K. (Temp. 1-2) *Los super números *Huntik: Secretos y buscadores *Oswald *Rollbots *Rosita Fresita *Sabrina: secretos de la brujita *Simba, el rey león *Super Duper Sumos *Trollz *Zentrix Series de TV *Armor Hero *Cake TV *Fairly Legal *La casita de Seemore *La nueva granja de MacDonald *Leverage *Painkiller Jane *Poirot *Ryukendo *Haven Películas *16 Love *A Crush on You *A Deadly Obsession *Alicia *Accidentally in Love *Actuación fatal *Ambición sin límite *Amenaza en el mar *Amor a la italiana *And Baby Will Fall *Assassination of a High School President *Atracción peligrosa *August *Born Bad *Bridal Fever *Broken Trust *Buscando a Ashley *Cachorros *Caído del cielo *Cambio de planes *Como asesinar al perro de su vecino *Cómo hacer el amor a una mujer *Confined *Contra la ley *Cookie's Fortune *Crimen encubierto *Cuando el amor no es suficiente *Deep Evil *Desapareció una noche *Después de la muerte *De talla grande *Detrás de la pizarra *De vuelta a la vieja escuela *Dismal *Distraído y millonario *Dragon Storm *El auto de Mansfield *El bebé del camino *El cantante *El cubo 2 *El gran Buck Howard *El gran Houdini *El hijo del Nobel *El mundo mágico de Magorium *El proyecto Jensen *El regreso del Sr. Ripley *Encerrada *Engañando al destino *En casa con Prudencia *En el nombre del rey *Frenemy *Front of the Class *Fuerza fantasma *Generation Um *Girl Fight *Gone *Good *Grizzly Falls *Halloween *Hamlet (2000) *He Loves Me *Hit and Run *Hoja en blanco *Home Invasion *Honeymoon For One *Hooligans *Hooligans 2 *Intento criminal *JCVD *Juno *La apuesta perfecta *La historia de Amber *Lakeboat *La llave del poder *La lucha de Mary Kay *La mujer del pastor *La primera nevada *La primera vez de Mini *La resurrección del campeón *La tortura *La tumba del diablo *La última caída *La viuda negra *Los mensajeros 2: El espantapájaros *Magic Beyonds Words: La historia de J.K. Rowling *Mente Fugitiva *Mi vida no es mía *Modigliani *Navidad en el país de las maravillas *Plegarias por Bobby *Por amor a Grace *Rapid Exchange *Reviving Ophelia *Rostros en la oscuridad *Ruslan: Venganza de un asesino *Secretos de la montaña *Shattered Silence *Sobre mi cadáver *Sociedad feróz *Soldado Universal 3 *The Bling Ring *The Hoax *The Hunt for the I-5 Killer *The Keeper *The Killing Game *The Pregnancy Pact *The Scapegoat *The Sitter *Tierra de ciegos *To The Mat *Todos los caminos conducen a casa *Tres *Triángulo de cuatro *Una chica sin límites *Una cita para Jane *Una mujer en la mafia *Un hombre peligroso *Velocidad sin limites *Viaje al final de la noche *We Have Your Husband Películas Animadas *Atravesando la linea de Moebius *Daniel el travieso: Vacaciones en el mar *Rosita Fresita: Dulces sueños *El increíble Zorro *Inspector Gadget: La venganza de Garra *El inspector Gadget y el pterodáctilo Películas de Anime *Yu-Gi-Oh! 3D Más allá del tiempo Miniseries *El día de los trífidos *El Triángulo *Lobo de mar *Julio César *Tin Man *Treasure Island Documentales *Descifrando el código Da Vinci *La travesía de Alaska a Patagonia *Megafábricas *Peces monstruosos *Perros extraordinarios *Preso en el extranjero *Revelaciones *Tabú *Un día después de Hiroshima Testimoniales *Criss Angel Mindfreak *Viviendo con Michael Jackson Directores *Carmen Rosa Franco *Fabio Rodríguez *Gustavo Restrepo *Héctor Estrada *Rafael Gómez *Ricardo Saldarriaga *Rodolfo Gutiérrez *Rodolfo La Rotta *Santiago Munévar *Tirza Pacheco Historia La compañía Productora de Video Provideo S.A. fue fundada en el año 1981. Empezó como productora de televisión pero esta industria les mostró diversos campos en los cuales incursionar, por lo cual la compañía decidió abrir fronteras y crear una división internacional dedicada a la comercialización de servicios de doblaje al español, para más adelante involucrarse también en el campo del subtitulaje. La gran acumulación de experiencia en el diseño y desarrollo de programación comercial, los convirtió en una Empresa Concesionaria para Espacios de Televisión. Esta combinación de ser programadores de televisión, consumidores de material extranjero y vendedores de doblaje al español, los colocó en una situación ventajosa para comenzar a distribuir material en el mercado colombiano, representando así para nuestro territorio a prestigiosas empresas en Estados Unidos, Europa y Australia, entre otros. Enlaces externos *Provideo S.A. Categoría:Empresas de doblaje Categoría:Empresas de doblaje colombianas